The present invention relates generally to leather gloves, and more particularly, to a leather glove with inserts located about both sides of the middle knuckle portion or proximal interphalangeal joint of the middle two of the four fingers, and only one insert located on the interior side of the other two fingers again about the proximal interphalangeal joint. In addition, further inserts would be located about both sides of the distal interphalangeal joint of the middle two of the four fingers, and again only one insert located on the interior side of the other two fingers about the distal interphangeal joint. The inserts are adapted to effect the ease of bending the fingers within the glove. The thumb, although a digit, is not considered a finger for this discussion, and the thumb receiving portion does not have an insert provided on either side.